Final Battle
by sexylady1975
Summary: Two people from the negaverse come and start causes trouble by reviving the negamoon to evil. The scouts return to action now the race is on for the one great power to end this fighting once and for all. Will good win or will evil win.
1. Chapter 1

Serena is walking home from school when she is grabbed and dragged into an alley. She tries to scream but a man quickly covers her mouth and slams her against the wall.

"I want you to join our crew" The man says before removing his hand from her mouth giving her a suggestive wink.

"Let me go or I'll scream" Serena says trying to free her arms from his grasp.

"I love it when women scream" The man says smirking as he leans down to kiss Serena when another man steps out of the shadows.

"Attacking little girls again Diamond you can't find a woman your own age" The man says smirking as well.

"This one mine Darien so just leave before you get hurt" Diamond says nodding his head and several men walk from in the shadows.

"Well looks like I'm outnumbered or am I" Darien says before snapping his fingers and men step out of the shadows pointing guns at Diamond.

"You win this round Darien but the girl will be mine" Diamond declares before walking off with his gang close behind him.

"Are you okay" Darien asks looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for all the help" Serena says before jogging out of the alley and heading home.

"Darien why did you do that you no Diamond is going to make a big deal out of this" Andrew says to his best friend.

"Honestly I don't no why I saved her I felt it was my duty to protect her" Darien admits not even understandign the feeling that came over him as Diamond was about to kiss the girl it was pure rage that he dared touch what belonged to him.

"Okay man we better get going before they come back" Andrew says tugging his best friend out of the alley toward the arcade.

Diamond meanwhile is sitting in the negaverse cafe looking angrily at the wall cursing the day that Darien was ever born.

"Boss what are we going to do about Darien" one man says

"I don't no Sapphire but Darien has gotten in my way for the last time" Diamond says angrily slamming his fist onto the table.

"I don't see what's so special about this Serena girl anyway why do you want her so bad" A girl asks walking over and sitting on Diamonds lap seductively while nibbling on his ear.

"Get off me Ruby and it's not for you to no what's so special about Serena but I will have her and that's final" Diamond says determinedly before getting up and going to his room followed closely by ruby.

Meanwhile Serena arrives home without any further incidents. She quickly grabs her phone and calls her friend Nina.

"Hey girl what's up I've been trying to reach you" Nina says hurriedly.

"Girl some guy pulled me into this alley and then another guy appeared out of thin air and saved me" Serena says finally taking a breath after finishing her story.

"You are so lucky Serena all this good stuff happens to you" Nina says on the other end of the phone line.

"So what were you looking for me for" Serena asks Nina curiously.

"We're getting three new students tomorrow" Nina says excitedly.

"Boys or girls" Serena asks.

"Girls but I have learned there name yet" Nina says excitedly.

"Well I'm tired Nina girl so I'm going to go to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow" Serena says trying to stop from yawning into the phone.

"Okay, Serena I'll see you tomorrow then girl sleep tight" Nina says.

With that the two girls hang up the phone and go to sleep. Serena dreams of a crystal palace and a prince but she can't recognize anything in the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nina is waiting outside the school for Serena. Nina is starting to worry when she sees a blurr heading straight for her.

"Hey Nina sorry I'm late" Serena says hurriedly.

"It's okay girl but we better get going if we want to make it to class on time" Nina says taking off towards there first period class followed closely by Serena the two arrive a few minutes before the bell rings just as the teacher is preparing to shut the door.

"Well it was kind of you two to join us today on time" The teacher says ushering them into the classroom before shutting the door.

Serena and Nina quickly walk to there desks and takes out there note books. Just then there is a knock on the door. The teacher goes and opens the door stepping outside to talk to someone a few minutes later the teacher walks in followed closely by three girls.

"Boys and girls we have three transfer students that will be joining our class today I would like you to welcome them" The teachers says.

Everyone stars at the three girls standing in the front of the room. One girl has long black hair medium height and purple eyes, the other girl is extremely tall with long brown hair in a pick-tail and the last girl has short blue hair and blue eyes very short.

"Why don't you girls tell everyone a little bit about yourself? The teacher says.  
The girl with brown hair steps up smiling at everyone.

"Hi, my names Lita I love to do martial arts, cooking are my favorite pasttime and I hope we can all be friends" Lita says waving at everyone before stepping back.

Next the girl with the black hair steps up tossing her hair over her shoulder giving the room an earth-shattering smile before speaking.

"My names Raye I love dating and am currently single for anyone who is interested oh and I live at the shrine in town with my grandfather" Raye says winking at the boys in the room before stepping back beside Lita.

The last girl finally steps up giving a smile as well.

"My names Amy I'm not as outgoing as my two friends here are I love to read and study I'm pretty much a bookworm so if you ever need a study buddy I'd be glad to help" Amy says before stepping back next to Raye.

"Well thank you three why don't you take a seat in front of Serena" The teacher says pointing to were Serena is raising her hand the three girls walk up and take there seats turning back to face the bored.

"Serena do you get the feeling that we've met them somewhere before" Nina asks looking at her confused.

"Yeah but I can't place were though" Serena says feeling strange.

The three girls turn around and stare at them for a minute before turning back and continuing to take notes. Soon the bell rings signaling the end of first period. The three girls quickly hurry out and head to the bathroom.

"Something strange is going on" Lita says nervously.

"You telling me it felt like we have seen those two girls before" Amy says.

"No duh rocket scientist" Raye says sarcastically.

"You don't have to been so condescending Raye" Lita says.

"Shut up Lita we need to figure this thing out" Raye says angrily.  
"We need to get to our next class we'll meet at the shrine after school" Amy says.

"Okay" The three says before leaving the bathroom and going in seperate directions to there seperate classroom.

The rest of the school day is pretty uneventful and after school Lita, Amy, Raye all head to the shrine only to bump into Serena and Nina on the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

The five girls stand there staring at each other when a commotion down the street gets everyone's attention the girls quickly rush down the street to see what's going on.

"Oh my God they are so hot" Nina says smiling at the two guys fighting.

"Oh my God that's the one that saved me the other night and that's the one that grabbed me" Serena says moving behind Nina.

"Seems like we've got an audience Darien want to give them a show" Diamond says wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"We'll finish this later Diamond" Darien says before walking away leaving an angry Diamond is his wake.

Then Diamond turns and notices the five girls standing there they seem familiar then his eyes zoom in on the girl from the other night he slowly begins walking towards the girls.

"Oh my God he's coming this way how do I look" Nina asks.

"I don't think he's looking at you" The girl named Amy says.

"Move aside and give me the girl" Diamond demands angrily.

Suddenly the four girls are standing protectively in front of Serena.

"You'll have to go through us before you get her" The girls say.

"That want be a problem" Diamond says punching Raye knocking her back while Lita attacks with a roundhouse kick to the face knocking Diamond back.

"Diamond you've resorted to fighting woman now huh" Darien snears from behind Diamond before grabbing him and throwing him away from the girls.

"Mind your own business Serenity belongs to me" Diamond says.

"She does not belong to anyone" Darien says pushing the girls further behind him.

While the two boys are arguring to fives girls quickly hurry back to the shrine breathing heavily before collapsing on the steps.

"That was strange" Nina says.

"Yeah and I wonder who Serenity is" Serena says.

"I think they were talking about you" Amy replies while typing away on her computer.

"What are you doing Amy?" Lita asks.

"Looking up Serenity to see if I can find anything on her of course" Amy says continuing to type at her laptop before she stops and gasps.

"Did you find something" Lita asks looking at her friend worriedly.

"You could says that but you're not going to believe it" Amy says.

"Tell us already Amy" Raye demands.

"Fine this says it's an old moon legend were there was a Queen known as Serenity and an evil Kingdom known as the Negaverse. Queen Serenity had a daughter named Serenity and she fell in love with the prince of earth called Endymion. The Queen of the Negaverse wanted Endymion for herself so she attacked the moon. Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to stop it but died in the process and sent all the children of the moon into the future to be reborn as normal humans with no memories of there past" Amy says finally taking a breath after finishing the story.

"Oh wow that's so amazing to bad it can't be true right" Serena says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well you guys want to go hang out at the arcade there's this really hot guy there" Nina says.

"Yeah come on" The girls say.

The five girls quickly get up and head to the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luna we should tell them" A man says with long white hair and yellow eyes.

"We can't Artemis Serenity cleansed all of there memories and the negaverses to all we have to do is wait and watch" Luna says nervously.

"I hope you're right Luna" Artemis says before transforming back into a cat.

"I hope so to" Luna says before transforming back into a cat.

The two take off towards the arcade were the girls are at. They sit outside watching as Darien walks into the arcade and up to the counter. Luna's eyes get wide as she quickly turns to leave.

"What's wrong Luna?" Artemis asks.

"Dark energy" Luna says taking off in the direction she sensed it from.

"Are you sure we're on the right planet sister" A girl asks with gray hair and red eyes.

"Yes, we must seek out Diamond and return him to his former self so that we can revive the negaverse and Queen Metallia so that we can finally destroy that cursed moon princess before she gains the ultimate power" The girl says.

"So can you use that device to locate Diamond" The othere girl asks.

"Yes, he's in this direction" the girl with black hair and red eyes says before she starts walking.

"Oh no we've got to revive the scouts at once" Artemis says taking off running towards the arcade.

"Artemis why does this keep happening they were finally starting over again" Luna says following behind Artemis.  
"I no Luna but we don't have much choice" Artmeis says sadly.

"I no" Luna says before following Artemis back to the arcade only to see the two girls from the negaverse walking inside too.

"Quickly we must transform into humans and see what's going on in there" Luna says transforming back into a human woman and Artemis transforms back into a human man.

"Diamond you're on Darien's turf leave now before you get hurt" Andrew says from behind the counter.

"Why don't you come and make me pretty boy?" Diamond says smugly.

"With pleasure" Andrew says jumping from behind the counter and walking towards Diamond before Darien stops him.

"Let me go Darien I can take this loser" Andrew says struggling against his leader.

"Sister what should we do" The girl asks looking around worriedly.

"Do you have the crystal eyes silver" The sister asks holding her hand out.

"Yes here it is" Silver says handing it to her sister.

"Step back I have to recite the spell" Her sister says before she starts chanting. "Darkness return to your soul make you remember what you have forgotten I Siren command the crystal eye to bring back Prince Diamond of the Negaverse" Siren says and a dark cloud engulfs Diamond.

"What in the hells going on?" Serena says nervously.

"Quick Luna we must get the scouts, Darien and Andrew out of here immediately" Artemis says worriedly.  
"Understood" Luna says before chanting herself and a bright light surround them but soon the darkness leaves Diamond.

"My Lord we are here to serve you" Siren says bowing before Diamond.

"Thank you for returning me to my true evil self but now we must find the others that have been turned good and return them to there true selves" Diamond says evilly.

"As you command my Lord" Siren says following Diamond out of the arcade followed closely by silver.


End file.
